Destiny
by JaketheViper
Summary: After Kat's grandmother passes away, he and the pups heads back home to Africa to reunite with his family. But after saving a young lioness from another male who wants to kill her, Kat begins to fall for her. When she asks him to be her king, he has too make a tough decision that will affect everyone. OCxKIARA
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm morning in Adventure Bay. Kat was having trouble sleeping.

It was 6am. The pups normally get up around 8.

As Kat was drifting off he heard a voice.

"Kat." It sounded far away.

Looking up at the sky, he saw a figure and recognized it. "Kat. My time has come. You are needed back home. Your family awaits. It is time." the figure says.

" I will grandma Janna. I will. I love you."

"I love you too." Janna says.

Sighing, Kat began to cry softly to himself.

After awhile he began to calm down.

He packed his bags and loaded them into the Air Patroller.

As he was finishing the preparations he heard a voice behind him say, "Kat? Where are you going?."

Turning back, he saw Skye staring at him curiously.

"I am needed home. My grandmother has passed away. You pups are welcome to come if you wish."

"Oh. Kat I'm so sorry." Skye said hugging her friend.

Heading inside the two went to eat breakfast.

After the meal Kat informed his owner and friends about his grandmother and his going back home.

"Kat has invited us. I've accepted." Skye said.

"I'll come to." Rubble said.

"Us too." Zuma and Rocky announced.

Chase and Marshall also accepted the invitation.

As did Everest. Ryder also agreed.

After they had packed and informed the town, they headed off.

"Robo-Dog. Head to the Pride Lands of Africa." Kat said.

"AFRICA!" Rubble shrieked. "Kat you do know that there are lions there right?" Zuma asked.

"I know. You're looking at one." Kat announced.

The pups gasped. Ryder's jaw dropped from shock.

"Are you saying that you are actually a LION?!" Skye asked.

"Yes." Kat said.

"AAAAAAHHHHH! DONT EAT ME!" Rubble shouted and he ran and ducked behind Ryder.

"Rubble. If I was going to eat you. I'd have killed you on the first day we met." Kat said rolling his eyes.

"That explains a LOT about you." Rocky said.

"Yes. Like his immense size." Rubble said.

"I'm only twice as tall as Marshall and Everest." Kat said.

"Me and Skye are like ants compared to you." Rubble said.

"Guys calm down. He just said that if he wanted to eat us he'd have done it already. His grandmother died recently. You're making him feel worse." Skye scolded.

The pups hung their heads in shame.

It took 24 hours.

But they finally arrived in Africa.


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

The AIR Patroller landed near the tree of life in Africa.

It was near the Pride Lands.

A pride of lions stared in wonder at it. The door opened.

Kat, Ryder and the pups came out.

A brown lioness rushed up to him.

"Hey Kat!" she said.

"Hey there Rani." Kat replied.

"Who're these guys?" a male lion asked.

"Who are you?" he said back.

"Kat. This is my husband Kion." Rani said.

"These guys and gals are my best friends. They are not food you hear?" he said.

Kion nodded.

"Turning to the pups he said "I dont want you going anywhere alone. Two is required to leave the premises." Kat said sternly.

"Understood sir!" Chase said.

"Rani. I would like you to meet my owner, Ryder. And these are my friends, Chase, Marshall, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, Skye, and Everest." he said, pointing at each in turn.

After getting acquainted with the lions they had a very long chat.

"So where have you been living since you left?" Nirmala asked him.

"Actually I was living in a cave in California before I went to join their team. I moved in with them." Kat said.

"How did you join?" Rani asked.

"I saved Skye here from wolves." Kat said.

"What's a "wolves"?" Baliyo asked.

"Its sort of like a large dog. Everest here is actually part wolf. But she's called a husky." Skye said.

"Interesting. What other animals are native to the land?" Kion asked.

"Well theres deer, birds, like Ono over there, and..." Ryder said before being rudely interrupted.

"I am NOT a bird!" Ono said insulted.

Kat stared at him.

"Seriously? If you're not a bird then why do you have feathers?" Kat asked. "Only birds have feathers." Kat announced rolling his eyes.

Ryder opened his mouth to continue but Rubble stomach growled.

"Of course. Rubble is hungry again. It's been like two hours since you ate." Chase said.

"I'm getting hungry too." Marshall said. The rest agreed.

"Well. I'll go hunt." Kat said.

"Can you teach us?" Skye asked.

The pups gave him their best pout face.

"Of course." Kat said.

Yipping excitedly the pups followed him.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE: HUNTING LESSON

"OK. Listen up. Hunting is not all fun and games. It requires skill, patience and complete silence." Everest said.

"You know how to hunt?" Rubble asked.

"She did live in the arctic wilderness for half her life you know." Skye said. "How else did she survive?"

"Since we are a pack we do it together. A pack can hunt big things like, antelope or hippo if they're careful enough." Kat said.

Before he could say more he heard a scream for help. Rushing to the source, the pups were shocked to see a lioness being cornered by a male. The lioness looked to be hurt.

"Please Kovu. I thought we were friends." the lioness pleaded.

"Friends? With you? Fat chance?" Kovu said.

Backing up Kovu rushed at Kiara to kill her.

Kat left his hiding place and ambushed him.

Kat locked his jaws around Kovu's throat and slammed him to the ground. A few seconds later Kat ripped his throat out and tossed him aside.

Kat walked over to her as the pups came out of hiding as well.

After seeing her hurt leg he got worried.

"Let's get her back home. Marshall I'd like you to look at her leg. Everyone else, bring the dead lion with you." Kat ordered.

With Kat and Marshall at Kiara's side they led her to the tree of life.

The others had been getting worried.

Kion saw them first. Upon noticing Kiara he rushed over.

"Kiara! Are you ok?" After getting her settled Marshall treated her injury.

Ono went to get Simba and Nala.

Kiara huddled by Kat's side visibly shaking.

"Will she be ok?" Fuli asked.

"She'll be fine. Its normal to act like that after a traumatic experience." Marshall said. "It may take days or weeks but she'll be ok."

A few minutes later Ono came back with Simba, Nala, Zazu and the pride.

Upon noticing Kat and the strangers Simba growled.

"Its alright dad." Kion announced. "They're friends.

Kiara's parents rushed over.

They nuzzled her.

"What's this white thing?" Simba asked.

"Its called a cast. It will help her heal." Kat said.

He introduced himself to Simba and Nala.


	4. Chapter 4: Intruders

"Nice to meet you Kat?" Nala said. They shook paws.

Kat introduced his friends.

Everyone shook paws.

"Why is Kiara shaking like that?" Simba asked.

"She's scared. She wont leave my side." Kat said.

Simba walked closer. But Kiara cowered back.

Marshall came up to Simba.

"Can we talk?" he asked the king and queen.

They walked outside the Tree of Life.

"Look. Dont be alarmed. Its really common for animals to get scared after a traumatic experience. She'll get better over time." Marshall said.

"Who did this?" Nala asked.

"Some male lion. Kovu I think was his name. Kat killed him." the dalmatian answered.

"I knew I never should've trusted him." Simba growled.

The three went back inside.

Kiara was asleep.

"She's out." Skye said.

"This worries me." Kion said.

Rani nuzzled her mate.

Pretty soon. Night fell. Simba and Nala decided to stay there for the night.

The tree was pretty crowded with everyone there. Ryder slept in the Airplane.

One by one everyone fell asleep.

The pups slept in one big group.

Kion and Rani slept on their perch.

Kat, Kiara and the king and queen slept in the corner.

The night pride and lion guard slept in the middle.

Everyone slept peacefully.

Kat woke up to a nudge.

He opened his eyes. Looked up to see Kiara.

It was still dark out.

"Someone is outside." Kiara whispered.

Kat quickly looked around. Some of the pups were gone.

"Stsy here." Kat said.

He got up. Began to walk to the exit.

He stopped at the doorway.

He heard whimpering.

He growled. It woke up several others.

"Intruders." he snarled before exiting.

Kion, Simba and Rani gasped.

"Simba wrapped his arm around Kiara.

Kion and Rani followed.

Keeping downwind, Kat saw several lions outside. They were surrounding the pups.

Kat came out of hiding.

Walking over, he grabbed one by the throat.

"Kat!" Rubble cried.

Chase sighed.

"Stste your business and your name." Kat snarled.

Kion and Rani came up.

"Z-Zira! I'm looking f-for my son K-Kovu." Zira said.

"Kovu." Kat growled out. He tightened his grip.

"Kovu is dead." Kat said. "I advise you to leave before you meet the same fate as your son."

Zira nodded. Kat let go.

Zira and her pride ran off.

"Inside." Kat said. The pups followed him inside with their head down.

"Well talk in the morning." Kat said.

Everyone went back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"What were you thinking?!" Kat demanded the next morning.

"You could've been killed." Kat continued.

"We just needed to use the bathroom. Those lions ambushed us." Skye whimpered.

"Kat. You did say that two were required to leave the premises. I think they get the point." Ryder said gently.

"Who were they anyway?" Marshall asked.

"Zira and her children. Nuka and Vitani." Kion said. "I've tussled with them in the past."

Kat stared at Kion.

"I'm guessing Zira treats Nuka terribly. Its obvious due to his name meaning 'stink' in swahili." Kat said.

"Probably." Baliyo said.

Kiara was still by Kat's side.

Kat left to go get a drink of water. Kiara followed.

After drinking his fill, he stared at Kiara. He admired her beauty.

Kiara looked up to see Kat staring at her. He quickly looked away. She limped up to him.

"I'm getting a little hungry." Kiara announced.

"Anything in particular, you want?" Kat asked her.

"Maybe a wildebeest." Kiara said.

Kat nodded. He turned around to see Rocky, Nirmala, Rani, Kion, and Fuli behind him

"You planning to hunt?" Fuli asked.

"Yeah. Kiara here is in the mood for a wildebeest. I wouldn't mind that myself to be honest." Kat said.

"Well we will hunt the wildebeest. I dont want Kiara hurting her leg again." Kion said.

"I agree 100%." Rani said.

"All right. I'll go back to the cave with Kat." Kiara said.

The two went to the cave to relax.

"Hey guys. Some of the others went to hunt." Skye said. She did a flip.

"We know. We ran into them. Ever try a wildebeest?" Kiara asked.

"No." Skye said.

"Well that's what we are going to have." Kat said.

"Dont worry. You'll love it. They're delicious." Simba called from across the room.

"I take you're going to be eating hotdogs eh Ryder?" Kat asked. Ryder nodded.

Kat chuckled.

"What is the matter?" You don't like wildebeest?" Nala asked.

"No. Ryder eats a different kind of food. Its tasty too. The pups eat some kind of hard crunchy ball like things called dog food. Which is disgusting by the way." Kat said. "Seriously. I dont know how you pups can stand that dry stuff."

"Theres alot of stuff you don't like. Hotdogs, bacon, coconuts, vegetables etc. Zuma said.

"The reason I don't like hot dogs is because they have the word dog in them. I actually thought they were dogs until someone told me otherwise." Kat said.

"Yet you eat hamburgers." Chase said.

Marshall giggled. "I remember when you heard hamburgers come from cows you tried to eat Bettina." the spotted pup.

"We are back. Let's eat." Kion said. Everyone rushed out to see the great beast.

Kiara immediately dug in. While everyone was eating, Ryder was cooking hotdogs. As well as feeding Skye, and Chase.

After everyone was done the girls minus Kiara went to the cave to talk while the boys and Ryder went to find their own thing to do.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been 5 days since Kat rescued Kiara and killed Kovu.

Kiara's paw had healed. She was still in slight pain from time to time, but at least she didn't have to wear that itchy cast anymore.

Simba and Nala had returned to Pride Rock.

They told her to come home when she was ready.

Kat had been spending a lot of time with Kiara.

She enjoyed it. They played tag. Hide and seek and other games. As well as talk. Kat even taught her how to be a better hunter since she confessed to him that she couldn't really hunt.

The two were playing tag yet again. "I'm going to get you." Kiara shouted.

"No you won't." Kat shouted back.

She giggled.

Kiara put on a burst of speed and tackled him.

"Oh no. You caught me. What will my punishment be?" Kat teased.

"This." she responded and pressed her lips against his in a passionate kiss.

Kat froze. His eyes widened. Then he relaxed and kissed back.

The two locked their lips and continued kissing.

After a few minutes the two pulled away to breathe.

Kat panted. Kiara stared at him and smiled.

"Kat. All kidding aside. I want to ask you something." Kiara said.

"Kiara. You're not in any trouble are you?" Kat asked.

"No. No. Nothing like that." Kiara assured him.

"Do you like me. Like like me?" Kiara asked.

"You mean as a friend?" Kat asked. "As a brother? Or." Kat licked her cheek."

"Is that what you had in mind?" Kat whispered in her ear.

Blushing, Kiara nodded.

"Kat. Will you be my king?" Kiara asked nervously.

"Yes. My love." Kat said. "I'll be your king."

Kiara squealed and kissed him again.

"But...that would mean you'd have to leave your friends." Kiara said, once the kiss ended

"I know. But I'm a lion. I belong in Africa. Not in USA." Kat told her. "I'm sure they won't mind."

"We won't mind what?" a voice asked.

Turning around, the two saw Ryder, the pups, lion guard, kion, rani, and the night pride.

"Uh. How long have you been there?" Kiara asked.

"Just enough to hear Kat say "I'm sure they won't mind." Chase asked.

"Guys. I have something to tell you." Kat said. He took off his collar and put it in Ryders hand.

"I'm not going home." Kat said.


	7. Chapter 7

"What do you mean?" Rubble asked.

"I mean I'm not going back." Kat said.

"Why?" Ryder asked.

"Because you are looking at the future king of the Pride Lands." Kat said proudly.

The others stared at Kat.

Rubble was the first to break the silence.

"Congratulations buddy!" Rubble said enthusiastically.

"We are very proud of you." Rocky said.

Kiara nuzzled Kat. He nuzzled back.

Rani and Kion were very happy.

Rani because Kat would stay in Africa.

Kion because Kiara wouldn't be alone.

Ryder knelt down and put the collar back on him. "Keep it. So we can stay in touch." Ryder said.

"Kat. Being king is a lot of work. You know that right." Chase asked.

Kat nodded.

"Well Kat. We are beside you all the way dude." Zuma said.

Everyone kept shouting congratulations at the two.

There were also lots of hugs as it turned out that the pups and Ryder were beginning to head back.

The pups began to walk to the Air Patroller.

The pups were about to get in when Rubble stopped.

"Hey Skye! Let's go." Rubble said.

Ryder and the others looked to see Skye talking to Fuli and Kiara.

Ryder walked up to Skye and tried to pick her up.

She scurried away and sat beside Kat.

"Ryder. I'm staying. I'm not going back." Skye said.

Everyone was shocked at what they just heard.

"Are you sure Skye?" Fuli asked.

Skye nodded.

"Theres predators around here." Kat said.

"I know. I still wanna stay. I dont want to leave Kat." Skye said.

Ryder sighed. "Well. It's up to you. We'll miss you very much." Ryder gave her a hug.

The others rushed up.

"Skye. What's going on?" Marshall asked his friend.

"Pups. Skye has decided to stay." Ryder said.

"What?" Chase said.

"I'm sorry Chase. I know that it hurts you. But I've watched the two for the past three days. I've known that she was going to ask. I knew that Kat would accept being her mate. I've decided to stay days ago." Skye said.

"What about your bestie Everest?" Kat asked.

"To be honest. She's never had time to hang out since her and Marshall became mates." Skye said.

"I didn't mean to hurt you..." Everest began.

"Dont worry. You didnt." Skye interrupted her. "I get it. You were always busy. Also being in the town...I do the same things basically every day. Wake up. Eat. Play. Rescues. The same thing over and over. I need a change."

After a few more good byes. The PAW Patrol headed home.


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone waved as the Air Patroller disappeared over the Horizon.

"I'm gonna miss em." Kat said. "But they'll visit."

"So Skye. Why'd you want to stay with us?" Fuli asked.

"I just like it here better than Adventure Bay. I'm free. I'm wild." Skye said.

"Ok." Kat said.

"Well we'd better go tell my parents the news." Kiara said.

"Yeah. I wonder how they'll react." Kat said.

"Well hope you have a safe journey." Kion said. He hugs Kiara.

"Later guys." Kat said as they said goodbyes.

They began to walk.

They arrived after a few days.

Kiara walked in first. Followed by Kat, then Skye.

Nala was the first to see the trio. She rushed over to greet them.

"Hey. Kiara. Hey Kat and Skye." Nala said.

The 3 said hello while Kiara nuzzled her mother.

"Wheres father? I have to tell the pride great news." Kiara said.

"I'm right here." Simba said as he walked in the den.

"Is everyone here?" Kiara said.

The lions nodded.

"Ok. First news. Skye here is joining the pride."

A lioness raised eyebrows.

"The only thing that I can see her being used for is food." another lioness said.

"Hey. She's my friend." Kat said, putting a paw protectively in front of her.

"Who are you?" the lioness asked.

"This is Kat. He's my mate." Kiara said.

"He is the future king?" Zuri asked.

Kat nodded.

Everyone shouted congratulations to the two.

"You won't be like Scar right?" Tiifu asked.

"Who's Scar?" Skye asked.

"He was my uncle. He killed my father and assumed the throne until I overthrew him." Simba said.

"I can assure you that I'm nothing like that. I believe in maintaining peace. I'll only fight to protect the kingdom and everyone in it." Kat said.

"What are we waiting for?" Nala said.

Nala and Simba and Kiara and Kat began walking up to the ledge.

Simba roared as he stepped down as king. Nala roared as she stepped down from queen.

Kiara roared. She was now queen of Pride Rock.

Kat looked behind them. The pride smiled.

Kiara nuzzled him.

Kat took a deep breath.

And let out a mighty roar.

* * *

A year had passed since Kat became King.

He grinned as he looked down. At the bundle of fur in Kiara's paws.

Skye grinned as well. "What are you going to name her?" Skye asked.

"I think I'll name her...Destiny. For that's what brought us together." Kat said as he licked the cub.

Rafiki walked up and gently took Destiny in his hands.

He walked to the ledge and held her above the assembled animals.


End file.
